Vessels utilized in industrial facilities of all types and shapes are deactivated and undergo various types of maintenance at various times depending on a user's schedule. When such vessels undergo maintenance, workers often have to enter the vessel to work inside of the vessel and perform various maintenance activities in the vessel. When such activity takes place, at least one vessel opening and possibly more than one will act as a dedicated man-way to allow workers to have a dedicated opening for the entry and exit into/out of the vessel. At the same time, at least one other vessel opening will act as a dedicated ventilation point whereby various devices will blow fresh air into the vessel and/or remove hazardous fumes from the vessel. This ventilation process is usually accomplished by blowers and/or fans.
Such fans and/or blowers are usually attached to a vessel opening with the use of rope, wire, and other securing mechanisms. While the use of rope and/or wire does function to hold a fan and/or blower to a vessel opening, there are dangers associated with the use of rope and/or wire. For example. The rope and/or wire could break causing the fan and/or blower to dislocate from the vessel and possibly harm workers near that vessel opening. In addition, if the rope and/or wire were to break, the vessel will no longer obtain the needed ventilation for workers performing maintenance inside of the vessel. While fans/blowers could be mounted directly to a vessel opening, any such mounting would take away that vessel opening as an entry/exit point for any workers performing maintenance inside of the vessel. Accordingly, a need exists in the art for a system and method that allows objects, such as fans and/or blowers to be securely fastened to a vessel opening such that the vessel opening may simultaneously serve as an entry and/or exit point for the vessel should the need arise.